1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic construction kits and more particularly to magnetic construction elements that facilitate the convenient, rapid construction of stable, electrically conductive, large-scale constructions.
2. Background of the Invention
A major challenge in working with magnetic construction toy assemblies is the ability to build large, complex structures that maintain sufficient stability. Typically, magnetic construction sets include a variety of magnetic and ferromagnetic elements to enable users to design and build different structures. Basic sets include (1) rods having magnets at both ends, and (2) ferromagnetic balls or spheres to join the rods at different angles and without being restricted by the polarity of the magnets. More advanced sets also include panels that attach to the magnetic rods and ferromagnetic balls, either mechanically or with additional magnets disposed in the panels. These panels can be, for example, triangular, square, or rectangular in shape, and can add stability and an appealing appearance to constructions by closing the openings between the rods and spheres.
Although providing a variety of construction elements allows a user flexibility in building core components of a large structure, the many small parts can be difficult to handle and very time-consuming to construct. Thus, for example, in building a model of a skyscraper, a user may have to repetitively assemble many cubic, tetrahedron, or pyramidal sub-assemblies to join together and serve as the foundation of the structure. Each sub-assembly may require the manipulation and attachment of many elements. For example, one cube may require twelve magnetic rods, eight ferromagnetic balls, and six panels. Repetitive construction of common sub-assemblies (such as the tetrahedron, pyramid, or cube) can be monotonous for a person trying to build a stable large-scale structure. Moreover, the use of non-magnetic support panels complicates construction of the subassemblies because of the need to insert the panels into partially built sub-assemblies.
Also, larger scale rod components are seen to be advantageous because they allow assembly of larger constructions. However, known magnetic element construction kits typically require use of standard length rods. Thus, it is difficult to use rods of one scale together with rods of another scale.
Therefore, there remains a need for magnetic construction elements that can be assembled together conveniently and rapidly, and integrated with other construction elements and sub-assemblies to build stable, large-scale constructions. There also remains a need for such constructions to be visually interesting, engaging, and aesthetically appealing.